Broken Mirror
by EchoFallsFromGrace
Summary: A series of Bette and Dot quickfics (To those who wonder: Some embraces but no sexual content).
1. Chapter 1

**Requested on my tumblr. Reviews appreciated, as always!**

She should have stabbed deeper. That's all she could think. She should have stabbed deeper and harder and truer to form but she'd managed to fuck it up. And she was sitting there, still staring at her own reflection, the complete opposite of her mirror.

Bette slept soundly, like she always did. She twitched regularly in her sleep, small smiles and full blown grins coming to her in dreams as easily as they did in waking life. Her eyes jumped to and fro beneath her eyelids and Dot couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart, jealousy at how easily, how quickly, her twin could fall asleep. She never could.

Everything woke her, every noise, every breath taken in wrong. It was like Bette became deaf, and she took in the extra hearing. A curse. A goddamned life curse. Just staring at her twin made her want to gag, and she whipped her gaze away, black eyes fixed on the cold hospital walls surrounding them. Anywhere but on Bette.

Her fingers twitched as the other girl's did, and she could almost hear, almost see the dreams. She fought the urge to reach over and pinch her twin awake, but the last time she had, Bette hadn't taken it well. A sleeping head was better than one roused and annoyed. Especially one that went through threats in such a way as her twin did.

Sometimes, Dot wondered who was older, who'd taken her first breath first. She secretly hoped it was her but as if they both knew it, as if they'd been there at their own birth, she wasn't. She glanced back at Bette momentarily, bile rising in the back of her throat.

She shifted slightly, doing her best to drop her shoulder behind their pillow, trying to angle herself down, just so she could get some respite from the extra weight Bette provided, the suffocating pressure of it. Maybe she'd even nap. She had to try. She'd dabbled with insomnia before, and it had ended on the opposite spectrum of well. She needed some semblance of sleep.

As the clock ticked on in an endless hum, she finally closed her eyes and let her twin's dreams spill into hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A reallyyy quick drabble and they're the healthiest ship to write this season so far soooo…I'm steering the HMS Tattler (it's a dingy really), join the crew if you'd like!**

**Rated K**

Her lips were soft against hers, and she knew she was crying and that she had no reason to but she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She couldn't stop Bette's hand from raising and wiping them away with a stray thumb, kissing her harder.

The angle was awkward, and in the back of her head Dot registered that it would hurt if they continued on too long, but she didn't pull away.

Jimmy's lips had been so rough (now that she thought about it, away from the hype of meeting the boy's tongue with hers), he'd reeked of alcohol.

But Bette was like kissing the mirror and it was like kissing her own soul and she smelled of roses and that bath oil she insisted on using every time they stepped in the tub.

Her own hand came up to anchor on her sister's and she broke away, sniffing less than gracefully and Bette laughed lightly, almost nervously, and she followed suit.

"It's okay, Dot. He's lost an amazing opportunity, an amazing person." The blonde said quietly. "He lost you, you didn't lose him."

"I know." Dot replied forcefully. Her gaze slid away. "I know that now."

"I love you."

Bette's admission held a question at the end, almost as if she was wondering if it was alright to say so, the words and emotions behind them almost foreign to her mouth and to Dot's ears. The brunette nodded tightly and leaned in again, neck aching, to kiss her.

"I love you too." Dot kissed Bette's breathless giggles away. "So much."


	3. Chapter 3

**HMS Tattler hoooo! (The next promo is worrying me Tattler wise tbh)**

They'd always slept with their heads facing the other way, for as long as they'd lived. Dot'd always known it to be in that rhythm, they laid down, they said their good nights, and they craned their necks. A little respite in sleep.

But she woke up that morning to a soft breath tickling her cheek, and she realized that sometime in the cold night, they'd both turned to face each other, mere inches from the other's lips. She watched her twin sleep, eyelids fluttering and her smile upturned with childish glee. She raised her hand and met Bette's fingers, black eyes flitting down to watch as she intertwined their hands together, awed when her sister tightened their hold in her sleep.

She leaned forward as far as their chests would allow, and a little whine fell out from between her lips. She was too far. As close as they were, she'd always be too far unless Bette allowed the space between them to vanish.

And as much as she didn't want to wake the girl up, she couldn't stop herself from calling her name out in the darkness.

"Bette? Bette, wake up. Please."

The blonde's eyes snapped open and her head snapped back, surprised at finding Dot so close, but she was suddenly being tugged closer by her sister's hand and their lips met and she sighed into the kiss, her own fingers coming up to tangle in chestnut strands of hair.

Bette moaned into their embrace, ending in a high pitched whine when Dot had to pull away to breathe, their foreheads meeting. The blonde leaned in again, pressing her lips to full ones quickly and repeatedly, the novelty of their kisses making her breathless and making their chest burn.

"I love you."

Her first words.

Dot's eyes teared up and she nodded avidly, whispering the phrase back, fingers tracing circles into the back of Bette's neck, thumb at the base of her throat.

The brunette's neck was already hurting but by God she didn't care.

Somewhere along there she traced her tongue over Bette's lower lip, begging for entrance and the blonde opened herself to her and one moaned and the other groaned and there was no way to tell who did what. Their teeth clashed and their tongues swiped over each other's and Dot's throat tightened and she cried out when Bette sucked tightly on it.

She ripped away, panting. "Where did you learn that?"

"Where did you?"

The stared each other down and Bette's sudden grin tore a laugh out of Dot's throat.

Bette blushed quickly once Dot's black eyes began to bore into her and she let her gaze slide away. "I guess I have a creative mind." She glanced furtively at her sister. "I've been wanting to have my first kiss for a while now." She paused. "I'm glad it was you."

Dot's heart dropped and her throat was suddenly dry, full of shame. Her voice shook. "I-I wish you'd been mine."

Bette looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Dot shook her head, unable to answer, and she tasted salt when Bette leaned in to kiss her reassuringly, passing her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, darling it's okay."

The brunette nodded as she pulled away, biting the inside of her cheek. "I'm sorry. For not listening to you."

"Then I apologize too." When Dot gazed back, questions in her eyes, Bette shrugged lightly. "Elsa. And not trusting you."

"Christ." The brunette leaned in and the blonde met her halfway, kissing her back forcefully. She pulled away again, eyes closed, much to Bette's dismay. "This is wrong, isn't it?"

"I don't think so."

"But is it?"

Bette didn't reply, instead turning to look up at the ceiling, her breathing soft despite their blood boiling. "We don't have anyone to look up to for this." She glanced sideways. "Since we're attached?" She added delicately. Dot looked down at their body, frowning lightly. "I can't answer you." She smiled. "This is almost bizarre, you asking me questions you don't have the answer to. I don't know if I like it."

"I don't." Dot replied bluntly. Bette squirmed besides her, but didn't say anything. "Sorry."

The blonde grinned. "I guess you just have to get used to pawing and not barking."

Dot rolled her eyes but a soft smile graced her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated K**

"Do you like it?"

"It's nice." The brunette nodded. "I like it." She gazed her sister's work over, the needlepoint she'd worked on using their knees while she read her classic, a Mark Twain. Bette was holding it up proudly, her smile wide, but Dot couldn't help the frown on her face.

Bette's features fell. "And?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to say more, I can tell. It's nice, but-?" The blonde's hand fell to their lap as she raised her eyebrows expectedly, the project crumpled lightly in between her fingers. Dot's dark eyes ran over the flowers she'd etched in with her needle and thread and she shrugged lightly.

"It's nice."

"Dot."

"But your lines aren't symmetrical." The brunette said quickly. She took the needlepoint from her twin's hand and held it up. "And you didn't use the same colors here," She pointed with her chin. "-and here. And you should have." She waited a moment, but Bette said nothing. She finally glanced sideways and found the blonde with her gaze on the floor, biting her lip and mirrored eyes threatening to cry.

Dot was stricken. "What did I say? What's wrong?"

"You're so mean."

"I told you I liked it, Bette."

"You can't just give compliments, can you?" The blonde replied. She wiped her cheek. "You're just like mom."

Dot watched her, eyes wide. "Mom?"

"She did the same thing. She'd say it was nice or that I did well and then-" Bette bit a sob back. "And then she'd go and tell me it was horrible. And once I'd get upset she'd tell me she did tell me I did good. And she'd get mad like it was my fault. You're just like her."

The brunette looked back at the needlepoint in their laps. "Bette, I'm sorry, I am. I didn't mean to." She tried to reach for Bette's hand but the girl pulled away. "I guess she influenced me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"But you did."

"And I apologize." The blonde pushed her cheek into Dot's hand when the brunette placed her palm there, rubbing circles into her jaw. "I'm sorry, Bette."

Her sister laughed softly through her tears and Dot watched, puzzled. "You know, you take from dad a little, too."

Dot's hand fell away. "What do you mean?"

"You apologize. He always did, mom never did, even when she was wrong. He apologized when he left, do you remember?" Bette glanced at her. "He cried and he said he was sorry and we watched him walk down the driveway until he disappeared out of view."

"I remember."

"Thanks." The blonde murmured. "For apologizing, I mean. I know you don't mean to be the way you are." She laughed at the grimace Dot pulled. "Sorry." The brunette shook her head, rolling her eyes lightly.

Bette bit her lip. "Do you like it?" She asked, fingering her project.

"I love it, Bette." Dot said softly. "It's amazing." She traced her fingers over her sister's jaw and tugged on her chin until they were looking at each other and she kissed her softly, neck straining. "You're amazing."


End file.
